


残渣俱乐部

by Lynnmix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 恶人是天生的，科学研究已经发现了恶人和常人的大脑具有先天的区别，有人试图将恶人认定为一种先天的缺陷——就像耳聋和失明一样，但因为核磁共振过于昂贵，“恶人”这个症状始终无法进入出生筛查的项目里。于是成千上万的儿童出生、长大，逐渐意识到自己的本性。而就像同性恋们“意识到”自己对同性的爱慕，跨性别者“觉醒了”自己真正的性别，恶人们在尝试和失败之后，“揭露了”自己的本质。





	残渣俱乐部

残渣俱乐部

“我就是不明白，凭什么他们不对我感恩戴德！”坐我对面的女孩又喝多了，忘了她还化着妆，抬手蹭了蹭发痒的鼻梁，顷刻间手背上就多了一道高光和一道阴影。该，谁让你丫不定妆，我在心里骂她，不过我也不知道定妆是不是这个意思，反正我就是不爽。这女孩是新来的，每次都坐到我们桌，每次都坐我和我男朋友对面，每次都叫一堆酒和吃的请客，然后每次都喝醉，喝醉了就化身暴躁老姐，开始哇啦哇啦抱怨个不停。  
虽然这就是干这种事的地方，虽然每次她都请我们酒水和零食，但我还是不爽。当然我不爽并不是她喝多了有的时候会大声嚷嚷，也完全不介意她神智不清的时候爬过桌子骑到我男朋友身上问他能不能去他家里撸猫（我就在边上！），我不爽的是她自从发现了我男朋友不回她话之后，就把注意力完全地、百分之一千地转移到了我身上，整个晚上都不停地对我说话！刚开始的时候是冲我抱怨，等到喝的差不多了就什么话题都聊，喝到二半夜之后甚至开始和我搭话，查户口似的，强迫我进行社交，简直可怕！而我的亲爱的男朋友就坐在一边，看着她把唾沫星子往我脸上喷，嘴角还挂着笑，好像我受折磨是很有意思的事情一样！  
啊，不过他笑起来超可爱的，非常清爽，看着就让人心情愉快。所以我完全不会气他光看着什么都不做，我只是气那女孩为什么不能找别的人呢？我们都是来这里做自己的，她这样我就没法享受短暂的自由时光了，这不太好吧。可一来二去她似乎认定了我就是她的心灵之友，以至于每个周五晚上的俱乐部聚会她都会准时出席，买好一桌吃的，等我们过来。虽然我已经逐渐习惯了她的存在，甚至开始觉得听她说话其实也满解气的，但是果然还是哪里不太对吧——不过转头一想，这地方本来就没有正常人。

人不是一生下来就是人的。大部分的人都会成长为人，或者说，他们觉得自己成长为了人。而剩下的，因为天生欠缺人类心性，所以成为了恶人。人和恶人的区别仅在内里，和他在社会上的行为正确与否没有关系。有的人会犯罪，有的恶人则会因为自身欠缺的部分而犯罪。但因为这样的恶人非常多，所以主流思维里，恶人就是犯罪分子的原型，自然而然地受到排挤。  
恶人是天生的，科学研究已经发现了恶人和常人的大脑具有先天的区别，有人试图将恶人认定为一种先天的缺陷——就像耳聋和失明一样，但因为核磁共振过于昂贵，“恶人”这个症状始终无法进入出生筛查的项目里。于是成千上万的儿童出生、长大，逐渐意识到自己的本性。而就像同性恋们“意识到”自己对同性的爱慕，跨性别者“觉醒了”自己真正的性别，恶人们在尝试和失败之后，“揭露了”自己的本质。  
恶人并非是渴望犯罪的，只是他们的一些特点恰好违反社会道德和法律。绝大多数的恶人都想保持现有的平静生活，无论他们是否能意识到自身的恶性，哪怕他们天生没有是非观念，也每日与自身欲望斗争，努力地在社会里生存。历史上无数次的异端狩猎早就让恶人长了教训，想要在人类统治的世界苟活，而不是像野兽一样惨死在人类手下，那么就算强装也得装下去。  
而到了现在，人性光辉总算是照到了阴暗的角落，人类终于意识到了将恶人无害化的可能性。于是“匿名恶人结社”应运而生，为那些意识到自身恶性的恶人们提供抒发欲望和冲动的安全的场所，在这里，恶人们把可能会引发罪行的思想和情绪吐露出来，互相倾听，互相鼓励，继续在社会上生活而不犯下罪行。和匿名戒酒会或者教堂忏悔室差不多，不过承受了更多的无端指责。顺便一提，它是为了“维护社会治安”这样的美好理想而创办的公益设施，在结社集会场所的消费会直接捐给慈善机构。不过直到现在，大部分的人，甚至有些媒体，依然会直截了当地将它称为：犯罪预备役司令部。  
“残渣俱乐部”是我对它的叫法。虽然很多恶人都觉得自己与众不同，甚至不少恶人因为能够觉察到自身的本性而觉得自己高人一等，但我很清楚恶人并不是那样的东西。普通人以自己的本相生活，而恶人为了不被惩罚，必须掩藏自己的本相，在社会法律道德和本性之间委曲求全——这怎么会是高人一等的活法？人不是一生下来就是人的，而我这样的人，或者恶人本身，即是没能成为真正的人类的，人的残渣。  
那个女孩渴望食用人类，我的男朋友以他人痛苦为乐，而我是集自私、自恋、自大为一体的自我中心者。我们的共同之处——或者说恶人的共同特点，就是从来不觉得自己的这些“与众不同之处”是错的，对因此而犯下的任何行为也不会有负罪感。换言之，食人、伤人、自私自利，这些事情对我们来说就和吃饭睡觉一样正常，我们从中获得的快乐也和真正的人类无异，只是手段途径的差别。至于为什么我们不付诸行动，仅仅是因为这些行为会导致我们不喜欢的结果。欲望的满足只能带来一时的快乐，但随之而来的法律的惩罚则会让我们失去现有的一切。为了一时的满足而赔上自己小心翼翼、苦心经营的好几十年，但凡能理性思考的人都会觉得不值得。不过换言之，如果存在着“绝对不会被人知道自己做了什么”的可能，我们绝对会去追逐那些真正让自己快乐的事情。但在刑侦技术如此发达的今天，那几乎是不可能的。  
残渣俱乐部里的人来来往往也是这个原因，外界倒是没有说错，这里的人的确是有着比常人更高的犯罪可能性，有些也确实因为犯罪被抓捕落网。他们把我们比作摘了显示牌的定时炸弹，难以预测，爆炸起来毫无预警。只要走出这里，我们就会融入到人群之中，和与生俱来的人们混在一起，我们甚至会比他们更加地遵守社会道德——毕竟伪装就是我们维持现有优渥生活的手段。  
出了这家俱乐部的大门，那女孩是最近走红的烹饪主播，正式职业是幼儿园老师；我男朋友是兽医；我是持证心理咨询师，留洋回来之后在全国数一数二的机构实习。为了融入社会，我们各自都付出了不少，因为我们站在恶的那头，为善对于我们来说就是做相反的行为——尤其是心中欲火难忍时，我们往往会格外地善良。那女孩是少有的只做素菜的烹饪主播，主张健康饮食的同时也满足了素食群体的需求，观众反馈异常地好，作为幼师特别有耐心，从没有对小朋友发过火；我男朋友虽然在私人动物医院上班，但每周都去当地的动保和收容站帮忙看诊；至于我嘛，我是博爱主义者，无条件地给客户情感支持，同他们一起寻找问题的出路，就和一个普通的、称职的心理咨询师一样。  
只有在四下无人时，确定门窗都关好了之后，我们才能稍微放松一下自己的神经。那女孩会在周五的晚上暴饮暴食，把这周遇到的各类傻逼统统臭骂一顿，然后和我激情讲演她脑测过的人肉菜谱，以及自己班上的人类幼崽做熟了该多么好吃。我男朋友会上网浏览和暴力有关的新闻，然后对着无良记者散播出来的高清无码血腥图片撸管。有的时候他会把在宠物医院死掉并且无人接管的动物尸体带回家来，然后我们会玩角色扮演，装成一对杀人犯，给尸体剥皮、放血，把肉和内脏煮熟拌进猫饭，把骨头用酸腐蚀，把残骸包起来，在凌晨的时候开车到荒郊野岭去抛尸，回家的时候在车上串供制造不在场证明。这种事情对他和对我来说都很刺激，所以之后我们会做爱去消化那种紧张感。坦白来讲，我并不是他喜欢的那种类型，他喜欢长腿巨乳性欲旺盛的美女，就像那个食人女孩一样。但我是唯一一个既能看着他对血腥图撸管而不抬一下眉毛，又能和他一起埋尸体的人，所以哪怕有一万个长腿美女找他约炮，那家伙最终也会提上裤子，回到我这边。毕竟我们总是需要人看着我们的本质，不这样做的话，我们就会逐渐开始怀疑自己是否存在。社会的主流思想里不存在恶人的本质，对于天性的邪恶，常人们永远只停留在非黑即白的表层，就像是对待出栏的肉猪一样，盖上戳印之后，它们就只是未经处理的排骨和里脊，不值得被多看一眼。我们的人性被层层剥离，最终被压缩，被物化成为一个邪恶的符号。  
恶人中存在的普遍恐惧的其中之一便是此生都无法找到能够注视自身本质的人，他们能看破我们的重重伪装，不带嫌恶地肯定我们的欲望、挣扎和痛苦，像科学家在热带雨林里发现新的苔藓物种一样，让我们真正地“存在”。很多人被孤独和空虚折磨到精神崩溃，犯下罪行，强迫那些视而不见的人将目光投向自己。但事实是，人们会在你大喊“我存在！”的时候闭上眼睛、捂住耳朵。  
所以恶人们往往会对能够直视邪恶的人产生难以控制的迷恋，他们知道这样的人这辈子不会再有第二个，所以他们会想尽办法把他/她留在他们身边——那是值得赌上生命去做的事，因为你要存在才能活着。而残渣俱乐部的第二个主要职能就是恶人们的社交中心，指望一个普通人去理解恶人，那概率比彩票中奖还低，最有可能理解我们的人当然是我们自己。尽管恶人们普遍丧失同情心和共情能力，但成长轨迹上的相似多多少少还是降低了相互理解的门槛。对于同情心没有完全泯灭的恶人来说，在残渣俱乐部交到男女朋友不是什么难事。我回国之后，在这个俱乐部里待了快一年，尽管俱乐部只有寥寥不到五十人，但我已经看到五六对男男女女在几个月内从陌生到打得火热，还参加了几场婚礼。不过因为俱乐部本身的门槛摆在那里，所以来这的恶人都属于思想相对进步的类型（不这么想的人一开始就不会来这种地方），所以几乎所有人都是丁克。恶人毕竟是有基因基础的“疾病”，父母如果都是恶人的话那么孩子是恶人的几率会显著增加，但凡有点良心的恶人都不舍得让未出世的生命受苦——天生虐待狂例外。俱乐部里面的一个年轻妈妈正在怀她第三个孩子，那女人是虐待狂，看到儿童受虐会兴奋得颅内高潮的那种，她的孩子全都没有父亲，毕竟她生出来不是用来养大的，而是为了合法地虐待他们。我敢打包票，俱乐部里面的人虽然明着都表示嫌恶，但内心全部在隐隐地羡慕，毕竟钻这类法律空子可以说是为人父母才能有的特权。

我和男朋友是在俱乐部认识的，他是那种招人喜欢的类型，毕竟在宠物医院当兽医，人们很容易把他和各种可爱的动物联系到一起去，然后产生移情。但哪怕去掉职业，他依然是个迷人的家伙，长得不难看，懒散，自信，享乐主义，会哄女孩开心，把工资花在娱乐上，从不将压力留到睡觉前，更不会带到第二天。家境不错，不用担心存款和买车买房。“他们会把房子留给我，那时候我就有钱买房了。”他毫不避讳地对人们说他在等父母去世，好继承遗产，他对父母几乎没有感情，和我一样，和大部分恶人一样。父母无法直视我们的本质，他们的爱指向了徒具我们外表的幻象。父母或许给了我生命，但他们并没有令我存在，换言之，对我们来说，只要他们养育我们，无论是父母还是陌生人都是一样。他在俱乐部的时间比我久，也比我更加受欢迎，但一直没有找到那个愿意直视他内在的人——说来也是讽刺，尽管恶人们普遍将人类当成自己取乐的工具，甚至以折磨人类为乐，他们也大多喜欢动物快活而非痛苦的样子，而我男朋友这种对各类生命一视同仁的恶人则和他们合不来。  
我和他在某次俱乐部聚会上恰好坐在一桌，他讲到自己的新爱好（把动物尸体分尸抛尸），其他客人听了个开头就纷纷离席，只剩我留在卡座里，一边喝饮料一边示意他继续。那个晚上他对我滔滔不绝，像是把一年份没说完的话都掏出来了一样，而我则时不时地因为他讲话的内容而笑出声来。我们就一直聊到了后半夜，然后互通身份，各自回家。在下一个星期五的晚上再次见面，同其他的恶人一起，分享自己这周的见闻。  
然后几周过去，他注意到了我的沉默。那应该挺奇怪的吧，我在后来回想这件事的时候这么觉得，毕竟在残渣俱乐部，说出自己的恶才是普遍的行为，反正大家都是一样地差劲，不存在谁瞧不起谁的事。而我自始至终的沉默好像真的挺奇怪的。以前也有过，不怀好意的正常人混进俱乐部里把大家的谈话录下来公布到网上，有好几个恶人被人肉出来，失去了工作不说，甚至还有人被逼到自杀了——后来大家回想起来，当时那个混进来的正常人就是只听不说话，大家一开始觉得他只是初来乍到有点放不开，就没多怀疑。我因此被怀疑也是能理解的。  
那天我到的有点晚，他没坐在大圆桌那里，而是在角落占了一个双人的小卡座，见我来了之后招呼我过去。那时候我们很熟络，每次聚会都坐在一起，周末和工作日下班的时候偶尔会出去玩。我坐到他对面，他站起身来，一只手撑到我头旁边，另一只手托住我的下巴让我抬头和他对视，因为我们当时大概是一个友情以上的状态，而他很喜欢开这种暧昧的玩笑，所以我以为他看了网上那条“对视十秒就会接吻”的推文想要试试看，于是我盯着他的双眼，一眨不眨。  
我们至少对视了十秒，瞳孔望着瞳孔，我能看清楚他虹膜上一条一条的颜色。  
“我喜欢你。”他看着我的眼睛，用足够我听清每一个字的音量对我说道，“哪怕你是个空壳。”  
我感到脸上一热，胸口像是被打了一拳，像是赤身裸体被丢上了维密秀场，不知道该先遮住身体的隐私部位，还是该先遮住脸。我的大脑放弃了身体，“又被发现了。”我心里这样想着，认命地闭上眼睛。  
他大概要打我了吧。原本撑在我头旁边的手收回来，放在我的后脑，迫使我头向前伸。或许是要照脸来一拳吧。我下意识地皱起眉毛。但他只是把额头贴上了我的额头，我的刘海夹在我们两人的额头中间，稍微有点硌。我睁开眼睛，被刘海刺个正着，赶紧推开他的脸，揉了揉眼睛。  
“没事，眼睛被头发扎到了。”我怕他多想，赶紧先解释情况，眼球上那种难以解释的刺痛让我流泪不止，看上去就像是哭出来了一样。  
他不知道从哪里掏出纸巾，拨开了我的手，准确无误地沿着我的眼眶擦了半圈，把被我揉进眼睛里的睫毛抹掉。由于我们之间的距离再次缩小，他顺理成章地再度靠近，这次我们都长了记性，各自稍微抬起了头部，于是我们的鼻子先碰到了一起，各自侧过脸去，嘴唇感觉到呼吸的气流，然后互相贴紧。  
有人注意到了我们，吹了一声口哨，我一下子睁开眼睛，如梦方醒，下意识地想要躲藏。而他二话没说，拉着我的胳膊走到那人面前，照脸来了一拳，然后在其他人反应过来之前，我们跑出了残渣俱乐部，一路跑到了两个路口之外的露天停车场。天知道我那时是如何在穿着凉鞋的情况下跑了两个路口还没崴脚的，我们一直跑到他停车的位置，我停下的时候岔气了，肚子疼得很，但不知为何我突然非常想笑，于是我靠在他车的后备箱上，控制不住地大笑起来。他很快也开始笑，我们两个像弱智一样笑了足有五分钟，天地可鉴，我是真的喜欢他。  
之后我们坐进车后座里，开始今晚的聊天，他提出要听一听我的故事。  
“我没有故事。”我说，“就像你说的，我是空壳，我是虚无。”

我是极端的自我中心者，对我来说，这个世界就是为我而设的，其他的“人”不过是为了让我体验不同的人生而存在的存档或者道具，我的博爱主义和我的自我中心表里一体。我不需要理解任何人，因为只要我想，我就是他们。他们身上发生的任何事就等于发生在我身上一样，我当然永远知道他们需要什么，他们想要在我这里得到什么样的反馈，因为他们就是我，我很清楚我想要什么。当然，这仅仅是在我想要这么做的时候。当我不想的时候，在我的世界里，其他的人只是会动的肉，是自助餐厅桌上一道道菜品，供我品尝。我的博爱主义让我可以轻易地接近任何人，并获得他们的友谊甚至喜爱，他们沉醉于我为他们提供的幻象之中，就像我的父母一般——他们至今也以我这个懂事又善解人意的女儿为荣——而我，则沉醉于他们眼中所映出的自己。  
我是集自私、自恋、自大为一身的自我中心者，我的邪恶是我本身，我的所有行为都是我的恶性的体现。迄今为止只有少数人意识到了我的邪恶，他们无一例外地认为我不可饶恕，并用暴力强迫我偿还他们的真情——结果是显而易见的，他们一个一个都被我送进牢里。而我则享受了整个过程，无论是被发现的惊慌，被殴打的耻辱和痛苦，以及他们的咒骂和被告知将因袭击罪判处一年监禁时的绝望，都让我陶醉不已。这可是珍贵的体验，你需要很巧妙地扮演，才能得到它。  
我一直怀疑我有很严重的解离症状，又或者说我的恶性导致了它，我一直在“体验”人生，没有一分一秒觉得自己正在活着。就好像我的灵魂一直在观众席上，指挥着身体作出种种行为，然后远远地看着行为的结果。作为演员的我并不是我，它们只是他人所期望的幻象，真正的我坐在观众席上，试图通过尝试各种事情来确认自己存在。但实际上我已经无法确认那个自我中心的自我究竟是不是我，我开始觉得那也是一种表演，我没有揭露自己的本性，我只是认为那是我的本性，我无法观测自己，我不确定我自己是否存在。

“那还是……挺硬核的。”他说。  
我不知道他听懂了多少，我也不知道那些前言不搭后语的话是否能解释我的存在危机，但我很清楚一件事，就是当我选择不去感受的时候，他依然鲜明地存在，我依然可以选择不去感受他，但他没有像其他人一样从我的脑中消失。如果硬要比喻的话，他就是自助餐厅来的第二个人，我可以选择不和他说话，我也可以杀死并吃掉他，但我会知道我吃的是我的同类，而不是餐盘里的其他人。  
“但我想我稍微明白了一点。”他又开了罐汽水，“这让我想起我发现自己的时候，我吓坏了，觉得这一切都是梦，我不知道为什么我会是这样的，我明明是个好人啊。那之后我就不再想了，并不是因为它很痛苦或者我不想，而只是因为我感觉那离我很远。但我认为你在思考的事情是重要的，而且，那很迷人——是的，我在说你的痛苦。”  
“好吧。”我稍微摇晃脑袋，对他的玩笑无可奈何。  
“嘿，我开玩笑的，你的痛苦很迷人，但我喜欢你的全部。我喜欢你在那里，你的空虚让你像一面镜子一样忠实，说出来你可能不相信，但你确实是第一个在我说我虐待动物之后还没走的人，我能怎么办呢，我那时候也没有办法，总不能对人下手。”他抓了抓头皮，有点尴尬地笑了笑，“你大概不需要我，你看上去是不需要任何人的人——但我知道那边有几个小子想追你，这我不能答应……”  
“你比他们好得多。”话说到这个份上我也没必要回避问题了，这或许就是坠入爱河的感觉，但我又知道什么，我没爱过别人，我只知道面前这个人看到了我的存在——那里什么都没有，他同我一道看着虚无——那么作为一个恶人，我不可能让他从我眼皮底下溜走。  
“深感荣幸。”他夸张地做了个鞠躬的动作，手里的饮料差点洒出来，于是赶紧喝了一口，“那么今晚的第一次约会，你有什么想做的事吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那要不要和我一起埋尸体？”  
“哦草，去。”  
他笑出声来，摇下车窗，把饮料洒到了外面，然后把空罐子塞回了后座扶手里。  
“那我们走吧。”  
于是那天晚上我们先去了宠物医院的停尸间，然后开到郊外，选好位置之后刨了大半夜的坑，等到开车回去的时候已经快凌晨三点。我在副驾驶座位上困的迷迷瞪瞪的，他就像打了鸡血一样精神。之后我到他家借宿，一觉睡到第二天中午，他做了点饭，我们吃完之后他把我送回家。  
回头一想，我们都交往了快三年了。

从残渣俱乐部回来之后我们又喝了点酒，在睡觉前他抱着我，不厌其烦地亲着我的脸，他有点喝醉了，他喝醉的时候说话带后鼻音。“我爱你，我离不开你了。”他迷迷糊糊的说，这样的话他大概说了一万次，我发出了点声音，表示我知道了。  
“你想要什么我都会给你。”他紧贴着我的身体，用腿夹着我的腿，我又发出了点声音，含混地答应着。  
“你一定要记住。”他说完就睡着了，我也跟着闭上眼睛，我觉得他很快就会向我求婚，而我会答应他。我对他依然一无所求，但我想我需要他存在。

在下一周的周五晚上，那个食人的女孩崩溃大哭。她说她承受不住了，为什么她会落到这步田地。俱乐部里的大家试图安慰她，但大家并不清楚究竟发生了什么——直到俱乐部里另外几个年轻人掏出手机，打开社交软件，开始给我们讲解这一周的网络新闻。那不是什么特别的事，只是又有恶人被抓了起来，网络上再度掀起了一波猎巫活动而已。只不过作为当红播客，这次的事件和她的领域有些重叠，她被一群粉丝逼着表态。这没办法，这种情况下不存在什么“公道话”，你的一言一行都是你的立场。俱乐部在座的每一个人都曾经在人前和恶人划清界限，同常人一样唾弃恶人，唾弃那个在人前隐形的自己，但不是每一个人都能自如地承受这种虚伪。我可以，我男朋友可以，但那女孩不行，她对自己诚实。  
我抱着她，任由她把眼泪蹭到我身上，她蜷缩在一起，手紧紧抓着我的腰部，我轻轻拍着她的后背。  
“凭什么我们不能让他们知道我们的辛苦！”她的声音从我下腹部传来，“明明我们这么努力了！他们至少应该说声谢谢吧！”她声嘶力竭，俱乐部里霎时间一片寂静，所有人都在听着她的叫喊。  
“因为我们很聪明，而他们不懂。”我斟酌着词句，我不想激化她的情绪，那样对她不好。  
“我做到这一步不是为了被人逼着做自己不想做的事的！凭什么？我不该受这一切，这里没有人该受到这一切！就因为投胎投得好——那和他们有一丝一毫的关系吗？他们有什么脸去说？”  
我把她扶起来，伸手擦掉她的泪水，因为她一直蜷缩在我腿上，我的黑裤子上被蹭了一层粉底液、睫毛膏，还有口红。  
“你不知道……”她哭着说，她的妆完全花了，“我受不了了……那天有个家长找到我，让我多盯着他们家孩子，不要让他去接触那些‘坏种’……”  
“他们是人类。”我摇摇头，无奈地笑，“他们期望我们会干坏事。”  
总有一天那女孩会去伤害别人，我清楚地感觉到这一点。我能想象出她精神失常，用刀子捅向那些真正的“坏种”的模样。或许我们终有一天都会如此，毕竟我们就是被如此期望着的，毕竟他们叫我们“恶人”。

fin


End file.
